


Casablanca - Final alternativo

by Liz_Eden



Category: Get Smart
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após o sucesso da missão em Casablanca, Max e 99 se reúnem na sala do Chefe. Mas ambos se dão conta de que não retornaram daquela romântica cidade sem sentirem o coração bater mais forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casablanca - Final alternativo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _Agente 86 (Get Smart)_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Agente 86 (Get Smart)_ , suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Mel Brooks e Buck Henry. Todos os direitos reservados aos autores, seus herdeiros e à Warner Bros.
> 
>  
> 
> _Fanfiction baseada no episódio Casablanca _s02e36_

Como autênticos Humphrey Bogart e Ingrid Bergman, Max e 99 conseguiram impedir que o estrangulador fizessem mais vítimas – inclusive eles próprios. Max em especial, havia desobedecido às ordens diretas; ao invés de embarcar no Canadá a fim de tirar suas férias, foi diretamente para Casablanca.

De volta à sede da CONTROLE na América, eles foram congratulados pelo Chefe:

\- Vocês dois correram um grande risco nesta missão. Mas mesmo assim conseguiram cumpri-la com êxtase, estão de parabéns.

\- Chefe, se Max não estivesse lá eu... Provavelmente teria morrido. Aquele estrangulador era um homem muito forte e conseguiu me dominar com facilidade. – 99 confessou, um tanto quanto emocionada. Já havia salvado a vida de Max várias vezes como ele salvara a sua. Porém ela precisava admitir para si mesma que sempre sentia algo quando era salva por ele... Sentia-se amparada, protegida e também... Amada e era isso o que mais queria.

Salvar a vida dos parceiros era o dever dele, estava no código dos espiões. E isso a deixava um pouco em dúvida quanto ao que ele sentia com relação a ela: dever ou amor?

\- Ora, não foi nada 99. Isso faz parte do dever de um agente secreto.

O sorriso de 99 se desfez na mesma hora, em uma decepção muda. Percebendo isso, o Chefe mudou a direção da conversa:

\- Então Max, como você reconheceu a 99?

\- Há certas características de uma pessoa que são perceptíveis, Chefe. O andar, por exemplo. Não se pode disfarçar um andar.

\- Certo, o andar.

\- Outra coisa indisfarçável é a voz, Chefe. Eu conheço a voz de 99 como ninguém.

\- Percepção vocal... Isso é ótimo, Max! – o Chefe congratulou.

\- Obrigado, Chefe. – ele agradeceu, endireitando a gravata torta com elegância – Também há uma característica de 99 que é inconfundível: o olhar. Assim que fixei meus olhos nos dela, eu soube quem era.

Sorrindo, 99 lançou um olhar amoroso para Max, sentindo o coração palpitar de tanta felicidade e mal se contendo na cadeira onde se achava sentada.

\- E então tive a certeza quando ela disse três palavras.

\- Quais?

\- Eu sou a 99.

Perspicaz, o Chefe resolveu dar mais uma mãozinha:

\- Há algo mais, Max?

Hesitando, Max parecia escolher as palavras certas para evitar cair em contradição:

\- Bem... Para ser sincero Chefe, fiquei preocupado quando o estrangulador atacou a 99. Não pude deixar que ele a machucasse, ainda mais depois que ela me disse quem era.

Não podendo mais conter a alegria que quase transbordava em seu peito, a agente abraçou Max, exclamando:

\- Oh Max, então é verdade!

E o beijou apaixonadamente ali mesmo, na frente do Chefe, apoiando-se ao lado da enorme mesa de madeira.

Sentindo um calorzinho gostoso atravessando seu corpo, sem perceber Max apertou o botão que acionou o Cone do Silêncio e justo em um dia que Hodgkins não estava lá.

O enorme equipamento desceu do teto, mantendo o Chefe preso lá dentro e gritando, furioso:

\- Max! Tire-me daqui, desative o Cone do Silêncio!

Mas ele não pôde obedecê-lo. Estava ocupado demais abraçando 99 e correspondendo ao seu beijo.

**Fim**


End file.
